The Infinity Games
by SammyWriter
Summary: Arabella Mullford and Chris Lottamer plan to get into the Infinity Games. They find out the whole thing is a lie. What will they do? Go along and see what happens or override the game itself? THIS IS NOT YOUR AVERAGE PREDICTABLE STORY. You have been warned. May the odds be forever in your favor... Ready, set, GO!
1. Chapter 1-The Tests

**A/N: I don't know if you guys'll like this or not, so be sure to review your opinion! I'm open to all ideas and suggestions!**

**I'm gonna try my best to keep on updating this and Foreign Exchange Student frequently so be alert for updates! Enjoy! **

**（＾Ｏ＾ **

* * *

Me? I'm just your average 16 year old. Arabella Mullford, green eyes, brunette with blonde highlights, 5'7. Nothing special. Or, so I thought...

My life changed forever when my best friend, Chris Lottamer, dragged me into his plan. And what a horrible plan it was.

When he first told me, I just laughed. He was just joking, right? Wrong!

~flashback~

A tapping sound pinged against the wall. It was Chris and I's signal. I tapped back and unlocked the door connecting our rooms.

As sophomores of Simmer Prep, we were allowed the chance of living in the dorms on campus. I immediately accepted the offer, and Chris did as well. We were instructed to stick together by our parents, so we requested connecting rooms.

"Hey! I have this plan..." Chris trailed. I didn't like the sound of it. When we were younger, he would always get himself into trouble, and usually drag me into it.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and you're in it."

My eyebrows shot up half-questioningly half-expectedly.

"We're gonna get ourselves into the Infinity Games."

I laughed. No, I didn't just laugh. I literally ROTFLed. The Infinity Games are basically levels of survival. You survive, you win. It keeps going until there is one team left. And the thing is, everything's safe! No one really gets hurt. The reward is great: fame, wealth, or anything anyone could possibly ask for! All of us citizens watch on TV or listen on the radio, but Chris wanted to experience it for himself. I never believed he would go this far though.

I looked up at him after I had calmed down a bit. His expression was blank and solid.

"Why aren't you laughing too?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Because. I'm serious."

~present~

And so, here we are. At Infinity hall. I decided I would support him, whether he went or not.

To get into the Games, you have to fill out a form and pass the three tests: speed, knowledge, and strength.

Our parents agreed to let us go since the Games are safe. As far as we know anyways. But I for one, wasn't so sure. I've never seen the contestants after they joined, or at least the eliminated ones.

I shrugged it off.

"You guys here to join too?" someone called out. We whipped around. A couple came walking up to us.

"Yeah."

"My name's Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." she extended her hand. And I shook it.

And this is my boyfriend, Peeta Mallark. Chris shook his hand.

"I'm Arabella Mullford. And he's Chris Lottamer."

"Oh, you guys are a couple right?"

I blushed and he did too. "Huh? No!" we said at the same time.

"You guys are cute. Haha." She laughed.

"Honestly, you guys remind me of us." Peeta said.

"What district are you guys from?" I asked.

"12. You?" Katniss asked.

"We're from 11." Chris spoke up.

"Oh. We decided to go into the Infinity Games since the Hunger Games were way too gory. At least here no one gets hurt!" Peeta remarked.

He looked up at the clock tower. "We need to get going." he said as he grabbed Katniss' hand and dragged her to the entrance.

"Nice meeting you!" She called out.

"We should get going too." Chris said.

"Yeah. I can't believe they thought we were a couple though..."

"Muh."

As we entered, a girl in a maid's uniform came up to us. "Welcome! Are you here to join the Infinity Games?" she asked in a preppy voice.

"Yes, yes we are." Chris answered.

"Awesome! Follow me!"

We were led to a classroom. There were two desks and a few refreshments on each one.

"The tests will be given to you in a few minutes so please have a seat." She said as she left via the door, of course.

I took a seat at the desk on the right as Chris took the desk on the left.

"Are you sure about this, Chris?" I asked, unsure myself.

He looked straight at me with his blue eyes. "Yeah. We wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."

"O-Okay..." He looked so... Serious... Why did he want to do all this in the first place?

Let me tell you a little about Chris. He's about 6 feet, has blue eyes, and blonde hair. A ton of girls have chased him around, and I kind of feel bad for him. It probably sucks like heck!

"Ms. Arabella Mullford and Mr. Christopher Lottamer?" asked a man in a lab coat. Chris flinched when the man said his full name.

"Yeah?" we both answered at the same time.

He gave us the elevator check. Up and down. Geez, judgmental much... And he left after that.

I started to snack on the refreshments and Chris did too.

We finished them after a long wait, anticipating what would happen next.

Not long after we finished the food, the man in the lab coat came in again. He handed us a packet and then left again. I looked at Chris and he looked at me. We had no idea what we were doing...

We figured it out eventually. We were to complete the test in 15 minutes. The first question:

What type of grapes were the grapes you just ate?

Chris nearly fell over his chair. "Whaaa? How are we supposed to know?" he demanded.

"Easy. Champagne." I answered, not even having to think.

He stared at me as if I were crazy. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused." I retorted.

"Haha." he said sarcastically. "But really, how did you know?"

"Well, Champagne grapes are small and sweet, no other grape is like that." I glanced at the clock at the front of the classroom. We only had 12 minutes left! At this pace, we wouldn't finish the 20 questions.

I looked at the second question:

What type of pesticides were used for the apples?

"What the heck?" Chris said.

I immediately knew the answer. "Chris, how bout I do the test and you watch?"

"B-but-"

I gave him a stern look with my green eyes.

"Okay... But when did my best friend suddenly become a fruit genius?" he asked curiously.

I laughed.

The answer to question number two was: none. It was a trick question. There were a few scratches and tiny holes, and the apple tasted more tart and natural than other apples treated with pesticides.

The rest of the test was made up of similar questions, and I knew the answers. After all, my uncle Charlie was a farmer. He was like my role model. Well, until I found out farming was a peasant job anyway.

I finished question number 20 just in time as the man in the lab coat came again to retrieve the test.

He looked at it and a weird look spread across his face.

"And your name?" he asked.

"Oh.. Hahaha..." I laughed nervously as I signed Chris and I's name.

"Whoops..." Chris said.

"Okay..." the man said awkwardly. He left shortly after.

"Phew! Now what?" I asked Chris.

"You know, Bella," that was the nickname he used for me," I never expected this to be so hard. It's not even the real thing."

"I know." I said glumly.

He scooted closer to my chair. "Bella, I really li-"

"What's that smell?" I interrupted, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Smells like smoke." I noted.

Chris noticed and he stood up and looked outside the door. "Fire!" he yelled.

I panicked. "Run!" I scanned for the nearest exit. The door was blocked, so our only chanced was either the vent, or the window.

Mrs. Brown's words echoed through my head. She was the bus driver. "In case of emergency, take the window." she said on emergency prep day. But of course, that was the bus. Not a room filled with smoke and fire approaching.

"Bus or vent?" I yelled.

"What bus?" he yelled back as he tried. The fire started to get closer to the room.

Whoops. "I mean window!"

"Window then!"

I gave the window a swift kick and it shattered into a million pieces.

"You go first!" He shouted.

There was no time for arguing. "Here goes nothing." I muttered.

"GERONIMO!"

I landed onto a bush and quickly cleared out so Chris wouldn't land on me. A few moments later, he landed. I felt a sharp pain on on my right ankle.

"Are you ok?" I asked, even though I myself was in pain.

"Cuts and bruises, nothing major."

"Same." I lied. It was hard for me to walk. I must've broken my ankle.

Suddenly the whole building erupted into flames and a chunk of wall landed around us, cornering us against it. We couldn't move. If we moved back, we would be burned by the flaming building.

"Hurry, we have to climb over this debris." Chris instructed.

"B-but my ankle..." I stuttered.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, now worried. Soon he realized. "Oh."

"Yeah. You go, ok?" I said as the fire got closer to us.

"What? You're kidding, right? Leave you?"

"Really. I can't do anything, so you go without me." I begged.

I could literally see fire and anger in his eyes. Then he did something un-imaginable.

He scooped me up like a princess and carried me up and over the debris.

"What are you...?"

"Like I said, I'm not leaving you." he replied stubbornly.

He led me into the forest and finally laid me down on the ground.

"T-thanks." I stuttered.

"You're welcome." he said, blushing.

"So, Bella, like I was trying to say earlier, I really li-"

"Well well, looks like you've passed the tests." said a voice.

"Who's there?" Chris asked.

The man in the lab coat appeared again.

"This was part of the test?!" Chris yelled at him.

"Yes."

"We could've freaking died!"

"Why do you care? You survived, didn't you? You're in." the man scoffed.

Chris was clearly still mad. "And she's hurt!" he jabbed a finger at me.

The whole time, I was trying to concentrate on their conversation so I could keep my mind off of the pain.

"No matter. She can be healed by our nurses. Like I said, you're in."

With that, he left.

I winced and then looked at Chris. "Well, it looks like we're going to the Infinity Games."

* * *

**A/N: Long enough? Good enough? Bad? Keep going? Stop? More drama? Review please! And, hope you enjoyed! Look out for the next chapter soon!**

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **

**-Sammaayyy**


	2. Chapter 2-Revealed

**Me: Hey all! I'm back with another chapter of the Infinity Games! I want to give my new friend/acquaintance, daddys number 1 girl, a shoutout. (not a shootout) Lol inside joke. She's a really talented writer as well, so check out her stories!  
**

**Arabella: Yay! Took ya long enough!**

**Me: Oh hush child. It's only been a few days. Wait... where'd you come from?**

**Arabella: I'm older than you! And I'm not a child!**

**Chris: Girl fight!**

**Me and Arabella: NO! Shut up!**

**Chris: Make me :P**

**Katniss: Ay, Sarah doesn't own THG and characters! Enjoy *In the background* Will you guys be quiet?! I was trying to do the disclaimer!**

* * *

A few days later, we got an official letter stating that we were officially in the Games.

My ankle took only about a week to recover, thanks to the nurses. They had some special and fast healing thing, or whatever it was. The point is, it worked and it worked fast.

A few days after my ankle healed, all the contestants were called for a meeting.

"All of you have passed the three tests we have laid out for this year's Infinity Games. Congratulations." A round of applause covered the room. "My name is Illy Fields. I'm the coordinator." Illy looked like she was in her 30's. She had light pink skin, wavy reddish hair with purple streaks, brown eyes and was about 5'4.

"I'm Issac Rodriguez, the game master. I look forward towards the Games." He looked about Chris' height, with blue-green eyes, and black hair.

A few of the instructors introduced themselves. There were four of them.

The first one was named Hannah. She seemed nice, but unusually fierce.

The second was named Finnick. He seemed really young, about his mid-twenties.

The third was named Brize. He was really buff and muscular.

The last was named Azra. He seemed like one of those smart snobby brainiacs.

"We will now assign groups. Each group will have four people, and one instructor." Illy announced.

"Instructors, please announce your group members."

So thankfully, Chris and I got paired up with people we know. Actually, they're the only two people we know. And guess who they are?

_Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark._

Our instructor ended up being Finnick.

"So today we're going to be introducing ourselves." Finnick said after we settled down into our groups. "I'll start. My name, as you all know, my name is Finnick. I fish, and I'm from District 4."

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, I like to do archery, and I'm from District 12.

"My name is Peeta Mellark and I work in my family's bakery. I'm also from District 12.

"My name's Chris Lottamer, District 11. I like to... Well, I like to... Uh, I like to... Play?" he blushed. We laughed.

"Play? _Play_? Haha!" I laughed.

"What...? Ok, fine, I'll show you guys tomorrow what I can do." he said reluctantly, obviously trying to make it sound not as lame as it already was.

Finnick was still laughing but managed to say," And you?" he was looking at me.

"Me? Oh.. Uh, Arabella. Arabella Mullford." I stuttered. "Um, I like to..." I panicked. I wasn't really good in any sort of weapon yielding... "Actually, I'm not so sure..." I said cautiously.

They stared at me as if saying," _And you got accepted into the Infinity Games?"_

"Uh.. Well, that's fine. We'll examine you and Chris' skills tomorrow." Finnick finally said.

"O-okay." I said.

"And... That concludes our meeting. See you guys at six."

"In the evening, right?" Chris asked.

"Nope. In the morning." An evil grin spread across Finnick's face.

"Anyways, see ya later, Katniss, Arabella." he called out as he was about to leave. I noted he didn't mention Chris or Peeta.

"..." No one said anything. He looked hurt, but just left.

"And the true devil shows." Katniss said after he was out of sight.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's obvious the guy's a flirt."

"It is?"

"It is." Peeta jumped in.

"Yeah, definitely." Chris confirmed.

"Oh..." I said, realizing what they said was definitely true.

"BEEP BOP BOOP BEEP!" my alarm clock rang.

"Ugh! What?!" It was 5 am. I was in a huge room painted blue. This is going to be my room for the next few weeks of training.

I groggily pulled myself out of bed. "Stupid training, stupid Game..." I muttered sleepily. I was not in any mood to go to training.

I took a quick shower and changed into the training suit Finnick gave us. Each one had "Team Finnick" striped across the back. It was grey and red,' fire-y yet subtle' is the way he described it. The way I describe it is stupid, lame, and so... Ick.

A few minutes later, I walked outside of the dorm. Chris was outside waiting for me.

"Hey." I called out. He seemed to be staring off into space.

"HEY." I called out again.

"Huh...?"

"What's up with you?"

"What? ... Oh. Nothing."

I gave him a stern look.

"Honestly, nothing." he gave me a weak smile.

"I'm gonna find out and when I do Lottamer, I'm gonna rub it in your face." I joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Mullford."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "C'mon. We gotta go now. We're about to be late."

"Muh."

We walked down the path towards the training area.

"Chris, what's really on your mind?" I asked, still suspicious.

"Nothing! Now leave me alone! Geez Bella." he snapped suddenly.

"The fact that you just said that proves something's up!" I pressed on.

"Will you freaking leave me alone?! I don't have to tell you every freaking detail of my freaking life!"

"... Fine." I quickened my pace.

"No, wait. Bella," he grabbed my wrist. "that's not what I-"

"You want me to leave you alone, right?" I flicked his hand away and ran towards the garden.

Tears were streaming down my face and I was a sobbing mess by the time I reached the flower field. I sat down and curled into a ball. Why was I doing this in the first place? Everything is so messed up. I wouldn't see my family, my friends besides Chris, and I have to waste a few months of my life doing something that I didn't want to do in the first place. He did. I followed him. Why did I do that?

"Arabella?" someone asked wearily.

I looked up. Peeta was standing right in front of me.

"Oh it's you..." Tears were still streaming down my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Taking a seat next to me.

Avoiding the question, I asked," Won't Katniss get mad at you for doing this?"

"For talking to someone in our group? I don't think so."

"Oh."

"So, are you okay?" he probably already knew the answer. I was practically a soaking mess.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said, deciding not to trust him since we were basically strangers.

He feinted a hurt look. "Oh ok. I see how it is."

I looked at him. "You know that is sooo not what I meant." My tears started to clear up.

"Haha, yeah. I know, I know."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We should get going, we're pretty late." he said finally.

"Sure, I guess." my tears had cleared up and I was ready to restart the day.

"You're late." Katniss said as we entered.

"Sorry, I got... Delayed." I looked at Peeta and he and Katniss were having a silent conversation with their eyes. I wasn't quite ready to talk about what happened- just yet. I noted that Chris wasn't here. Where was he? Wait, what am I thinking? I'm still mad at him!

"Well, now that almost everyone is here, we'll start. Anyone know where Chris is?" Finnick asked, but he didn't seem to care much.

No one said anything.

"Ok, we'll start then. Let's warm up first."

We started to do a few stretches and then ran a mile.

The suits Finnick gave us were really helpful. It absorbed the sweat, didn't smell, and cooled us down. The only downside is that we look like total freaks, in my opinion of course. Finnick says other wise. "You look HOT in that." Was what he said to Katniss and I. She rolled her eyes and I walked away. He _is_ such a flirt and that just further proves it...

While we were running, I tried to look for Chris. I had a feeling he was at the lake. When we were young, he would always go to the lake down the street next to his house and sit there when he needed to think. Unfortunately, our track wasn't near the lake, so I had to wait until our next break for Finnick to let me go find him.

"So, are you and Chris like, I don't know, well, like, uh, mad at each other?" Peeta asked as he caught up with me. Katniss was trailing behind.

"Uh," I was feeling a little better about it, but decided on an answer." Well, I was. But not anymore. So later I'm gonna try to find him." I didn't tell them what had happened.

"I'll come with if you want." Katniss offered.

"Uh, sure. Why not." I replied, just in case something happens.

At our next break, Katniss and I walked over to the lake.

"So, why the lake?" She asked.

"Well..." I explained the whole story.

"Oh. He probably likes you, ya know."

"Meh. I'm not so sure about that. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong this morning."

"Oh, so that's what happened? This is what this is about?"

Oops. So much for not telling anyone. "Er, well... Kinda?"

"Sometimes they need their space. Sometimes they just need to think without distractions."

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"No! I meant they need to be alone with peace and quiet."

"Are you saying I'm loud and annoying?"

"Ugh! Arabella!"

"Hehe." my expression broke into a grin. "Gotcha!"

"Arabellaaaa!" she wailed.

"There's the lake!" I said, interrupting her.

"So where near a lake is he, usually?" she asked.

"In the trees." I answered nonchalantly.

"In the trees?"

"In the trees."

"Oh. In the trees..."

"Lottamer!" I called out. "Lottamer! Get your butt out from where ever you are!"

"Chris! You're late for practice!" Katniss shouted.

An idea struck me. Not literally. " Lottamer! I have peanut butter covered Oreo's! I know you're hungryyyyy!" I sang out.

A twig snapped and leaves rustled. "Where?" his head popped out.

"Grab him!" I instructed Katniss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now grab him!"

He tried to dive back into the trees after he realized I was lying about the Oreo's. But Katniss was too fast for him.

She tied him up to a tree with some rope. Where did she get that from?

"Bella! Get me outta here!"

"Ima leave you two alone." Katniss turned to leave.

"K. Tell Finnick We'll be late for us!"

"Ok boss." she said as she left.

"So Chris, I'm really sorry about today, and I-"

"Arabella, just hear me." he cut me off. "You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's okay. Really Chris."

"No. It's not. I've been thinking about it. I know we signed a contract saying we couldn't quit but what is we just lose on purpose?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe we should just... "

I slapped him mid-sentence before he could finish. "I did not break my ankle just so we could die. Listen, I was talking with Peeta and Katniss, they've won a different game! And the whole thing here is safe! The last ones they were in made them have to kill the rest! What the heck dude? No one dies in these games!"

"No. People DO die in these games. That's what I was thinking about this morning. If you're not supposed to get hurt in the games, why would people get hurt in the tests? Why? Why was fire part of the test? Why did the test feel so real? BECAUSE IT WAS. They only say and make it seem like no one gets hurt, but they do! Have you ever seen any of the eliminated contestants? Have you?

"Well, Uh, I-"

"No! Because they're dead!"

I didn't say anything. My brain was still trying to process all this. He was right. He was right. He was right. Hewasright hewasright hewasright. OMG!

"W-what are we going to do?" I started to panic for what seemed like the millionth time this month.

"I don't know. But let's go along with the training and see what happens."

I started to cry. Hard. I leaned on his shoulder and cried even more.

_We were going to die._

* * *

**Chris: ... That was intense.**

**Me: Uh, yeah. Like?**

**Chris: No.**

**Me: -_- shut up.**

**Arabella: What the heck just happened? I don't cry!**

**Me: Yes you do.**

**Arabella: No I don't!**

**Me: You just did. Twice. BA-BAM.**

**Arabella: Oh be quiet.**

**Chris: GIRL FIGHT! again..**

***Arabella tackles Chris***

**Me: Hehe! Please review(hate, like, love, comments, bananas in pajamas) XD If I get... 3 I'll update _really_ fast!**

**~Sammaayyy**


End file.
